Feathers and Scales
by zennatheshapeshifter
Summary: A Raven X Malchior. Warning: I WILL GET VERY FAR FROM THE NORMAL TEEN TITAINS JUNK I know it is noll not nor but I forgot that while writing and to avoid my own confusion I will continue to call it nor. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. So please, don't flame too bad
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Why her?

Raven had asked herself that question a million times. Why did she have to get that accursed book? Why did she have to meet Malchior?

Why did his betrayel hurt her as much as it did? Why?

Raven sat on her bed, asking herself these questions while she stared at the trunk that housed the book that had started her grief. She should destroy it. Then she would no longer have to worry about the pain it caused her!

The paper rose sitting on her nightstand told her otherwise. Malchior had given it to her the day they met, and she had never been able to get rid of it.

Oh there were countless things she could do to it.

She could burn it, tear it up, cut it up, have it melt in water, or even make Beast Boy eat it.

So why didn't she? In the back of her mind, she knew the answer to her question.

But she could never admit it. It would be too painful...like rubbing salt in the wound that had never truely healed.

Oh the memorys of him! How they taunted her. His laugh, his kind eyes, the way he made her name sound like a song or a poem. The way it felt to have his arms around her...

Raven shook her head. No. No. No.

She couldn't think about that. It was late, she should be asleep, not thinking of that tratior! Raven laid down with her back to the trunk and squeezed her eyes shut.

That did little to stop the tears from leaking out.

They fell, wetting her pillow until she fell into a troubled sleep.

It didn't help that her father decided to pay a visit.

Raven found herself in an all too familiar place. The stereotypical Hell. Complete with fire, brimstone, and the devil himself--Trigon.

Although he had been reimprisoned by his daughter, Trigon still seemed to belive she would release him one day. Fat chance as far as Raven was concerned.

She stood on his hand while he raised her so she was level with his four eyes.

"You've been thinking a lot about that boy...haven't you?" He said, his voice calm and curious.

"What boy?" Raven played dumb.

"Malchior of Nor. You love him."

"I do not!"

"You do. You have fantasies of him. You want him...."

"I DO NOT!" Raven screamed.

Trigon chuckled, 'Of course you don't. Of course, my dear daughter."

"Don't call me that." Raven muttered, looking away.

"Why not?"

Raven didn't answer.

"Because it bothers you? Makes you angry." He chuckled. "Keep in mind I prefer you angry."

Raven glared and flew off his hand, "Then how do you like this!" A blast of powerful black energy shot at Trigon.

He barely even blinked, and within the moment he had Raven in his grasp.

"Cocky, aren't we?" He asked in amusement as she struggled. "How we get along as father and daughter isn't why I brought you here. I want to be free, Raven."

"Too bad!"

"You say that now. I have been thinking a lot, and I think I've found the perfect way to improve my chances."

"Oh, yeah? Enlighten me." Raven sneered.

"I am going to awaken your demon side."

Raven's eyes widened and she shrunk back a little, "You wouldn't....you can't!"

"I would, and can." He replied calmly.

"Please..."

"Too late. I have thought long and hard about how your demon side should look, and have finally decided the perfect appearance."

Red hot pain lanced through Raven as Trigon let go of her, she shrieked as she fell, but landing came sooner...and hurt less...as she expected.

Raven pushed herself up and tried to get on two feet...but discovered she couldn't. The reason why horrified her.

Raven had become a dragon.

She was a massive, but slender beast. She was jet black with a dark blue underbelly similar to the color of her cape. Her wing membranes also had this blue, and her eyes were still violet.

"No!" She whimpered, looking herself over. She looked almost exactly like Malchior, only smaller with diffrent coloring. Her father had made her what she hated most.

Trigon gently petted her head with the back of his hand, despite her new size it still seemed to dwarf her and chuckled. "Better wake up now, my dear. Your friends aren't too happy."

Raven's change had extend to the waking world. She was curled tightly on her bed, which had broken from her weight and although her room was more wide enough to accommodate her, it was not tall enough.

"Raven!" Came Robins voice. A few second later, her door was open and all the Titans inside.

"It is the Malchior!" Starfire gasped, seeing Raven.

"What have you done with Raven?" snarled Beast Boy, glaring.

Raven looked at them, eyes wide and scared. She tried to stand but her head quickly hit the ceiling and she ducked down, "I'm not Malchior! I'm Raven! Trigon did this to me..."

The titans froze, confused. Then Cyborg took a closer look, "Well...the colors are diffrent."

"But we still don't know its Raven! What if Malchior got a bunch of tattoos and colored contacts, and--"

"Shut up Beast Boy." Raven growled.

The Titans blinked, then Cyborg said, "Its Raven all right....so Trigon did this?"  
Raven nodded a little, "He said this was my demon side..."

"He picked a dragon on purpose." Robins voice was thick with anger.

Raven nodded a little.

"Erm....could you change back I don't think the floor could hold you." Beast Boy frowned.

"I don't know how." Raven admitted, then after a pause added, "But someone does..." She looked at the trunk.

Robin followed her gaze,"No."

"Just to talk...I don't need to let him out."

"No."

"He's a dragon! He must know these things..."

"No."

Raven growled, "He's in my book, in my trunk, in my room. I say yes."

For a moment, they glared at each other. Then Robin sighed.

"The key's under my pillow." Raven said simply.

Robin nodded to Starfire, who got the key and opened the chest. She lifted the beautful white book out of its place and placed it on Raven's book stand, opening it to the page where two black eyes looked out."

"Well, I didn't expect to see anything other then the inside of that chest again." Malchior remarked calmly, his voice a song to Raven's ears. "And Raven, you look epically lovely."

Raven growled and looked away.

"Cut the small talk, Malchior." Robin hissed. "We just want to know how to change her back."

"She doesn't know?" Malchior enquired.

"No. Trigon didn't tell me." Growled Raven.

"Ahhh, so dear old daddy did this?"

Raven growled, "Just tell me how to change back."

"Of course, my sweet Raven. But only on one condition."

"I'm not letting you out."

Malchior chuckled, "I am not dumb enough to ask for that. No, I simply want you to talk to me afterwards. Send your friends out and we can chat a little, only for tonight."

"Done." Raven said before the others could object.

"Splendid! Now, to change back simply visualize your human self, then wish it to you."

"That's it?" Raven asked.

"That's it." Malchior confirmed.

Raven closed her eyes and did as instructed. A moment later, she was on her bed in her leotard and cape rather then a dressing of scales.

"Now for your side of the bargain."

Raven nodded a little, "Out, all of you. And I am putting a force field around my room so no one can listen, or sneak in." She looked at at Beast Boy

Robin hesitated, "I don't like this Raven..."

"Go."

After a moment, the team left and Raven put up the force field, encasing her room in black energy.

"What did you want to talk about?" Raven asked.

"Oh, in particular, my sweet. I simply missed your voice. Tell me about anything."

Raven felt herself blush, crap, why did he have to sound so damn perfect?

So they talked. They spoke of the villains that had attacked the city as of late, and of what had happened after Raven had resealed Malchior.

He listened, commenting once and awhile.

Raven yawned a little, they had been talking for awhile now.

"Oh my! I have kept you up much to late. Do to bed, you need your rest."

Raven nodded a little and laid down, not bothering to close the book. She didn't want to.

"Goodnight, my sweet Raven." Malchior said as she settled down.

"Goodnight." Raven's voice was almost a whisper.

With Malchior watching over her, Raven slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

Malchior watched Raven quietly, wishing he could go to her. He had made a mistake all those years back. He knew he had, and now he was suffering for it.

Then the vision came.

Malchior was in Trigon's lair, but not in the form of a book or dragon, instead in the form of a man.

He was tall, with ashen gray skin and long white hair and black eyes that stood out.

His clothing was as bold as his looks, a iron cheastplate embrodered with a large black _M _and a pair of black pants that, although fairly loose, provided good mobility. A black scarf was wraped around his face, covering his mouth and nose.

"Hello, Malchior of Nor." Trigon said calmly, looking down on him.

Malchior blinked calmly, "And I presume you are Trigon?"

"Yes."

"What do you want? No offence but your daughter is a much prettier sight then you are."

Trigon chuckled, "No offence taken, and that is partly why I called you here. Would you like to escape your book for good? To be with Raven?"

Malchior blinked, hope shining briefly in his eyes, but then it faded. "And the catch is?"

"Train her in the way of the dragon, and I let you out and destroy your book."

"And if she refuses to let me teach her?"

Trigon shrugged, "Then teleport away with her. I'll send you somewhere when she won't have much of a choice."

Malchior sighed and closed his eyes, "And this is the only way?"

"Its the only way."

He was silent for a long time, not sure what to say. Then, finaly he looked up, "Alright."

A smile streached across Trigon's face and Malchior knew this was only stage one of the plan.

Malchior was released form the book. He stood in the darkness of Raven's room, looking at her calmly. Behind him, the Mark of Scath appeared briefly on the book before it disappeared.

Trigon had kept his promise, not Malchior was bound to his.

He walked across the room to Raven's bed and looked down on her. Pulling back his scarf and leaning over, he gently kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, my sweet Raven." He whispered. "I will greet you in the morning."

Raven moved a little in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

When Raven first woke up, she believed she was dreaming. She saw Malchior standing next to her bookstand, looking at her. She got slowly out of her bed, unable to belive he had entered her dreams this way.

"Good morning, my dear." His voice more lovely then any morning birds call.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "You aren't real. I'll wake up soon. I have to wake up..."

Malchior walked over to her and put his hands on he shoulders, "You aren't dreaming."

"I am...I have to be..." She said firmly, but she knew from the feel of his hands and the sound of his voice Malchior was there.

She grabbed her communicator off her bed and jabbed the emergency button, and an alarm went off in the tower.

Malchior sighed, why couldn't it ever be easy?

Beast Boy and Cyborg arrived first, followed by Starfire and Robin. They froze in shock when they saw Raven and Malchior.

In one swift motion, Malchior wrapped one arm around Raven's neck and on around her waist, pulling her towards him so her back was pressed to his chest like a human sheild.

Raven struggled and hissed, "Let go! Azarath Mentreon Zenthos!"

Nothing happened.

"Your powers are useless at the moment, part of the advantages of being a more powerful wizard."

"Let her go!" snarled Robin, getting ready to throw a disk bomb.

"Your going to attack while she's so close?" Malchior taunted, pulling Raven tighter.

Oh the irony. She was finaly in his arms, just as she had wanted, and her life was in danger. Go figure.

"I don't want to hurt her, just to talk. I'll let go if you promise to hear me out." Malchior's voice was calm. "Otherwise, I will teleport both of us away."

Robin growled, "Fine, but let her go first."

Malchior released his grip and Raven almost fell on her face, but caught herself and stumbled over to the other Titans who quickly formed a protective line in front of her.

"Alright. Talk." Robin said after telling Cyborg to check Raven over and getting a clean bill of health from Cyborg's scanners.

"I am out of the book because Trigon let me out and destroyed the book...He wants me to train Raven in the ways of the dragon. I am not permitted to take no for an answer."

"Well too bad because..." Robin started.

"No, Robin wait." Raven said, pushing past her teammates. "He's not kidding...I think it would be smarter for you to let him teach me...There's no one else for me to learn , my dragon form may be useful."

She had no idea why she had agreed, but she did.

Malchior smiled, with his scarf pulled away Raven could see his way to appealing mouth.

"Fine, but he sleeps on the couch, and all the training will be supervised." Robin growled.

"Works for me." Malchior replied, sounding content. "We start tomorrow!"

At that moment, Raven wondered what she had gotten into.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"No! No! No! Your flapping much to hard. Much, much to hard. You'll wear yourself out before you get off the ground." Malchior snapped, he was in dragon form, facing Raven's dragon form which was flapping her wings insanely and getting nowhere.

"Chill, man. She's new to this." Growled Cyborg. He was their first 'gaurd'.

The three were on a large bolder that could of counted for a small island with many hills and cliffs. They had come here earlier that day for Raven's training, and so far it wasn't going to well.

Malchior ignored Cyborg, "Perhaps we need to do this diffrently. Come."

He started to climb up one of the cliff, using his claws to dig into the rock.

Raven sighed and followed, flexing her now sore wings.

"Alright, we are going to train you the same way birds are trained. Don't worry, I'll catch you if you freeze up."

"Wait...wha-"

Malchior headbutted Raven and she fell over the edge of the cliff.

The ground rushed towards Raven at a dizzying speed, instinctively she unfirled her wings, but hit one of them on a rock as she fell.

Suddenly, jaws closed around her neck and claws gripped her back.

Raven felt her fall slow and soon she was hovering just above the ground. Malchior dropped her and flew sideways slightly so he wouldn't be on top of Raven when he landed.

Cyborg was on them in an instant, "What the heck did you do that for you insane dragon! She could of been hurt! Or even worse killed!"

"Exactly!" Raven snarled, "You said that you were teaching me like a bird!"

"Thats how they teach birds." Malchior yawned.

"Is not!"

"Is so, watch Animal Planet."

Raven growled, arching her back like a cat.

"Oh, calm down! You were hurt, but it was just a scrape. Could you of been killed, no. Dragons are more durable then humans." He said, sniffing her wing. "No lasting damage, but it will be sore for a bit." He started to rasp his tounge over the scrape on Raven's wing.

Raven closed her eyes and extened her wing, that felt nice...

Malchior chuckled, "Not the reaction I was expecting. You aren't going to claw me?"

The female dragon's head shot up, "Erm...."

"No matter. Your a dragon at the moment, so things feel diffrently to you. And I am not trying to be romantic, your wound simply needs to be cleaned real quick to prevent infection."

Raven nodded a little, "Alright." She streached out her wing again and allowed Malchior to work.

Cyborg sat on a rock, looking bored.

"You can go, Cy." Yawned Raven. "I'm not in any danger and Robin is overeacting. I'll just tell him you stayed and if he does find out I'll take the blame."

Cyborg hesitated, "You sure? I mean I don't want to leave you alone with him if your uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, plus you don't want to be late for your date with Jinx." Raven yawned.

"You know about that?" Cyborg blushed.

"Theres a lot I know. But don't worry, I won't tell."

"We're just going to do some more flying practice." Malchior promised calmly.

"Alright then...but call me if you need me!" He barely discised his releif as he climbed into the T-Car, which was in boat mode, and left.

After a minute, Malchior stopped. "Your good to go, want to try again."

Raven nodded a little, "Alright...I guess."

"You guess?"

Raven shrugged, "I was comfortable...but forget about it." She said quickly, starting up the cliff.

Malchior chuckled and followed close behind.

When they got to the top, Malchior said, "Leap as far as you can and do not angle your body."

Raven nodded a little and jumped, unfirling her wings as she did so. Air whooshed under them, catching the membranes and Raven glided forward.

"Good!" Malchior called, "Flap a few times when you feel like your falling! And keep your legs up"

Raven nodded, doing as instructed. Now that she was in the air, flying felt natural.

Malchior joined her and the two flitted around, nipping at eachother playfully.

A few hours later, Cyborg returned to a scene he didn't expect to see.

Still in dragon form, Raven was lying on her side, making a hum like sound while Malchior laid next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. The two were asleep.

For a moment, Cyborg wanted to yell at them, then he remebered. He was guilty of 'being with' one of their enemies as well.

So instead, he walked over to them and said, "Hey guys, have fun?"

Malchior opened his eyes and raised his head, "Erm...I can explain." He said as Raven started to get to her feet in panic.

"No need. If you guys like eachother, its nothing I need to get involved with...just please be more careful with her this time." He looked at Malchior.

He nodded, "I swear I will not break her heart again." His voice was firm an serious.

Cyborg smiled, then said, "Just don't let Robin see. Star shouldn't mind, and BB may be unhappy but he won't bug you...Robin on the other hand..."

"I know." Raven whispered.

With that, they went home.

As days became weeks, became months, the titians started to get used to Malchior's presence.

Cyborg was the first to start trusting him, and didn't even glance when Malchior sat on the couch watching him and Beast Boy play video games. Beast Boy soon fallowed Cyborg's example.

Starfire also became used to the dragon very quickly. He listened to her stories of Tameran and told her of where he had grown up, facinating her.

Only Robin stayed wary.

The other titians loved to watch him and Raven train, finding it facinating espically after they started fighting practice, even more so when they began fighting in the air.

It was like a battle dance; they darted and dodged, snapping and nipping at eachother fericely. Occasonaly, one would knock the other out of the air, crashing their opponet into the rocks below. However, with the dragons tough skin, neither felt much.

Robin however, constantly insisted Malchior was being too rough even when Raven herself said otherwise.

Raven's tutor even joined the team and calls. Quite a few villain captures were a lot easier thanks to his spellcasting abillitys.

Robin was also the only one who didn't know Raven and Malchior had a relationship.

When she was with Malchior, Raven felt calm and comfortable. It was just like when they first met. His voice made her name sound like a song or poem and it felt so nice when he held her close.

Oh! How she hoped it would last.

It was after a day of fighting training that it happened.

Malchior had finaly been given a room, although Robin had made sure it was far from Raven's. The young wizard was walking Raven to her room as they chatted contently. They paused outside her door and Raven gave a shy little smile, "Thanks for walking me to my room..."

"Of course." He replied, and after a breif hesitation, drew her close to him and lowered his head.

Their lips met gently and hesitantly, as if they were unsure the other would approve, but that was way more then Robin wanted to see.

"RAVEN" He yelled, startling the two away from eachother.

The leader of the titians stalked over, eyes narrowed. "What do you think your doing? He is the enemy! The only reason he is here is so he won't drag you off! Once your lessons are done he's gone."

Malchior stepped between Raven and Robin, narrowing his eyes, "Leave Raven alone, you have no right to tell her what she can and can't do."

"Stay out of it, dragon!" Snarled Robin.

"Robin, leave them alone, man." Cyborg came up behind them followed by Starfire and Beast Boy. "They like eachother, so what?"

"The Malchior has yet to do anything to hurt her." Starfire said frowning. "And he has been nothing but good to us from the moment he arrived."

"Yeah! Plus, he's right. Raven can date whoever she wants." Beast Boy said, then he looked at Malchior and Raven, winking with mischeif shining in his eyes.

"I can't belive this." Robin growled, he stalked away.

"Thanks, guys." Malchior said, smiling a little.

Cyborg nodded, "No problem, Robin had no right to act as he did."

The others went on their way, leaving Malchior and Raven alone.

"Sorry about him..." Raven sighed.

Malchior smiled a little, "Don't worry, anyway I won't be bothering him much longer. Raven your training finished, and I don't want to be a burden on your team any longer.

Raven's eyes widened, "But you aren't a burden..."

"On you, my sweet Raven. Your leader has been nothing but stressed from my arrival. I am so sorry, and I will visit but I do have my own world. I will be safe enough there...."

"I'm going with you." Raven said firmly.

"Raven...your place is here."

"My place is with you."

Malchior sighed, "Just sleep on it, alright? I am going tomarrow...you can decide then, alright?"

"I won't change my mind."

"If you say so, my love."

In the morning, Malchior made his announcment.

His reply was shocked stares and gasps, even from Robin.

Before anything else could be said, Raven added, "And I'm going with him...I'm sorry guys. I love you all...but this world just isn't right for someone like me...and I really don't want to loose Malchior again.

The titains stared for a moment, then Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy nodded.

"Alright, good luck Ray." Smiled Cyborg, standing and putting his hand on her shoulder. "I can't say I'm happy to see you go, but if its what you want I'm behind you all the way."

"Send us a postcard or a rock or whatever dragons do." Beast Boy said, smiling at her.

"Oh! I wish years of happyness to both of you!" Starfire yelped, on the verge of tears. She hugged both Raven and Malchior to the point when they had to remind her that dragons needed air too.

Then, everyone turned to Robin.

For awhile, he just stared at them, his face unreadable. Then he stood and strode over to Malchior, looking him square in the eye, "You'd better take care of her."

Malchior smirked, then he kneeled before Robin, his fist over his heart, "I give you my solemn vow."

After two hours of goodbyes, they teleported away, entering the land of Nor.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Nor was not what Raven had exected.

There were no lush feilds or winding rivers, no castles or villages, and no knights or wizards.

Instead, she was greeted by a massive canyon, pale brown rocks jutted out of the surrounding land, their ranks occasonaly broken by caves or overhangs.

Raven blinked and looked around, "_This_ is Nor?"

Malchior chuckled, "Yes, my love. This is Nor. And don't worry, its perfect for dragons. Come on now!" He changed into a dragon and leaped, sailing into the air.

Raven smirked then glided after him after asuming her own draconic shape.

Malchior glided, occasonaly pausing to sniff a rock. Finaly, he yelped in joy. "Perfect!"

Raven blinked, flying over, "What is it?"

"Smell the rock!"

"Alright..." she said, sniffing at it. "Its a rock alright."

"Oh I know that! But what do you smell?"

"Nothing." Raven replied.

"Exactly. That means we just entered no man's land. We can take this as our land. I don't know now big it is, but just in case..." He landed on the rock and well...marked it.

Raven wrinkled her nose, but did not comment.

They glided for awhile, Malchior occasonaly stopping to sniff.

Raven now marked as well, guessing Malchior would start running on empty soon.

Finaly, Malchior stopped. "We are now on the boarder of anothers land. But this territory is now ours. Its not too big, and we have more border work to do, but it will work for two dragons."

Suddenly a shriek tore through the air, and Raven looked up to see two other dragons flying towards them. Their scent told her a lot before they came, it was a mated pair, they were young, and they were unhappy.

"We wanted this land!" The male, a dark green dragon, snarled when they got to Raven and Malchior. The female, a pale yellow beast, nodded in agreement.

"Your a little late." Malchior growled. "This land is ours, we marked it first, we get it."

Raven felt a rush of anger as well and bared her fangs at the two. At first this surprised, her, but then she guessed that it was part of being a dragon.

The male growled and glared, "Fine! We'll fight you for it." He was shivering in eagarness.

"Fine then." Malchior said simply. The next heartbeat, he was tearing at the male.

While the female was shocked at the swiftness of the attack on her mate, Raven attaked. No simple nips and swats here, this was a real fight. Blood welled out as Raven drew her claws across her opponets muzzle, getting a bite to her front leg in return.

Not far away, Raven could hear the sounds of Malchior battling the male, but she did not let it distract her. Sadly for her, the female did.

When her mate shrieked in pain, the yellow female turned away to look at the fighting drakes. Raven took her chance and slammed into the other dragon. The two fell from the air, clawing, biting, and beating eachother with their wings.

They landed with the strange female on the bottem, softening Raven's fall. While the female was stunned, Raven was not. She lundged at the females throat, feeling her powerful jaws break through the flesh of the enemys neck.

Blood, hot and sticky, flowed out as Raven's jaws went deeper. Then, it gushed out in a sudden burst as Raven's jaws found the jugular.

A cry of anguish came from behind Raven, cut off by a gurgling cry.

Raven did not realize exactly what she had done until she stared at the body for a few moments. She waited for the female to move her head, twitch her tail, or simply take a breath. Nothing happened.

Raven nudged her, whimpering a little.

Malchior went to Raven's side and nuzzled her, "Raven...she's gone Raven."

Raven shook her head, "I couldn't of killed her...I didn't want to..."

'Raven, you couldn't help it. Plus, we needed to kill them. Fights for land are too the death, and if we didn't they would keep coming back. It was for the best."

Raven nodded a little, shaking fericely,

Malchior sighed, "Lets find a place to bed down, we can continue this in the morning."

The two dragons glided away, wings flapping only occasonaly. These canyons provided perfect updrafts for easy flying.

After awhile, they came to a large cave in the rocks. They glided in, landing and giving the floor a few curious sniffs before settling down, curling up together.

"Don't worry, things will get easier." Malchior whispered.

Raven only nodded breifly, then she fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

Raven wasn't exactly surprized where she woke up.

"So you made your first kill, didn't you my daughter?" Trigon spoke calmly, looking down at the black and blue dragon that stood before him.

Raven growled and looked down, "You already know your answer. Why even ask?"

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose I simply wanted to hear you say it."

"Leave me alone, Trigon. I'm stressed out enough as it is."

Trigon chuckled and patted Raven's head.

Raven backed up a little, growling and narrowing her eyes.

"I suppose I should send you to the waking world. There are a group of people you need to meet.

Raven's eyes narrowed warily, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll just have to see."

When Raven woke, Malchior was on his feet, looking unhappy. His tail was flicking and his claws scrapped the rock, making small gouges in its surface.

Raven stood, starting to go to his side but stopped when Malchior hit her chest with his tail. "Wait."

Raven blinked, startled, but she didn't continue forward. In fact, she backed up a little.

After a moment, Raven heard the beating of wings and three dragons glided into the cave.

One was a dark blue male with red eyes, his muzzle was stripped with scars and his wings were torn in some places. The tip of the male's tail weilded four wicked spikes.

The next was a female, her scales were a lovely shade of silver with black claws. This dragon had a delecate apearence, but was still held an air of power if you looked at her, espially if you noticed the scar over one of her emerald green eyes.

The third dragon was a young male with blue scales and silver wings. He grinned mockingly as his orange gaze went from Malchior, to Raven, and back again.

"Malchior! Darling! So good to see you!" Squealed the female, hurring over to Malchior. She began nuzzling him and grooming his scales, "Oh! You've been gone for so long! We were starting to worry about you!"

Malchior took a step back, "I'm fine, Mother! Please stop, I have a guest."

The scarred male looked at Raven, "I see that. hmmmm." He walked towards Raven, sniffing deeply. "She seems around your age, or close enough I suppose. Good structure, long claws, and a good set of wings. She will make you a fine mate, son. Good choice."

Raven's eyes widened and she backed up a little, "M...m..Mate?" she stammered.

"Raven is not my mate, Father. She is simply my good friend."

"Not your mate, eh?" Grinned the young male, slinking forward. "Then she's free later tonight..."

Raven growled, "Maybe in your dreams. Back off."

"Oh come on now...I--YOWCH!" He stumbled backwards as Raven's claws scored across his chest, drawing blood.

Malchior grinned, "Nenzin, my brother, I would not try that again if I were you."

Nenzin growled, licking the scratches, "Yeah, whatever."

Malchior's father shook his head, "Nenzin, I must find who in the family you take after and scold them greatly. Now, back to this friend of Malchior's." He turned to Raven.

"My name is Harin, and this is my mate, Sai. We are Malchior's parents...what line do you come from?"

Raven backed up a little, "Line?"

"Your parents. Who are they?"

Raven hesitated, not sure if she should tell them.

"Oh come now, we will not judge by your line. I am simply curious."

Before Raven could answer, the mark of Scath appeared on her forhead and four large eyes appeared on the cave wall. "Raven is my child."

The dragons stared in shock, eyes wide.

"Tri...Tri...Trigon?" stammered Sai.

"Yes." The voice seemed to come from everywhere.

Raven backed up, pushing her flank to Malchior's. The black and purple dragon was baring his fangs at the wall, he flicked his tail so it wrapped slightly around Raven.

The next second, he was gone.

Almost instantly, Raven knew something bad was in her future. She just hoped she could face whatever it was.

She prayed there would not be a repeat of her last Birth Day.


End file.
